Kyuubi, le dieu des ramens !
by ReiYa SeNpAi
Summary: L'Akatsuki vient de capturer Nekotama. Tsunade met alors Naruto sous surveillance d'anbus mais il leur fausse compagnie. Une nouvelle organisation en veut à Kyuubi, la Mikazuki. La team Kyuubi entre enfin dans la bataille.
1. Retour de mission

**Titre : **Kyuubi, le dieu des ramens ! Le titre ne veut rien dire en lui-même mais fallait bien que j'en mettes un. Alors, voilà le résultat ! (délire perso ! Naruto rafole des ramens ! Mais pas Kyuubi ! Il préfère sûrement la chair fraîche ! XD)

**Autatrice :** Mouhahaha ! ReiYa SeNpAi pour votre plus grand plaisir ! Niark ! Niark !

**Genre :** Action/Drama/Romance

**Couples :** Sasunaru ou Narusasu, je ne sais pas trop. Ainsi que d'autres dont vous verrez bien !

**Résumé :** Naruto ne va pas bien depuis quelques temps mais ne veut pas que quelqu'un s'en aperçoive. Le problème c'est qu'il n'est pas très doué pour le cacher. Une organisation secrète en veux à Naruto et Kyuubi. Un peu d'action, de suspens et de rire sinon c'est pas moa! XD

**Raiting :** ouai, j'suis sadique ! Mais tout le monde peut lire ! J'suis pas méchante non plus ! (donc, T)

**Disclaimer :** J'aurais beau les toturer dans tous les sens, les faire suffrir ou les kidnapper, ils ne seront jamais à moi ! T.T Mais je m'autorise quand même à les empreinter à ce cher Masashi Kishimoto ! XP

**Note 1 :** Sakura et Sasuke seront certainement un peu OOC. On ne connaît pas trop les caractère de certaines personnes, il se peut que vous ne les voyez pas de la même façon que moa.

**Note 2 :** /!\ Je suis sadique à un point que vous ne pouvez imaginer ! XD Il y aura donc du sang, beaucoup de sang ! Un Kyuubi en pleine forme (ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire) un Naruto pas comme vous l'auriez imaginé et de nouveaux personnages tout droit sortis de mon imagination !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Retour de mission**

- NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS !

- UZURATONKACHI !

Le blondinet vit sa face passer du vert au rouge, puis au blanc lorsqu'il aperçut les yeux de la rose. Mais il ne put s'attarder plus longtemps sur sa coéquipière qu'un autre ninja sortit des arbres en leur lançant des shurikens. Shurikens que l'héritier des Uchiha renvoya dans un enchaînement gracieux, hypnotisant quelques instants Sakura. Mais elle se reprit bien vite quand elle vit des kunaïs arriver sur elle à vive allure. Elle sauta en arrière, esquiva d'autres kunaïs avant de concentrer dans sa main droite suffisamment de chakra pour détruire le rocher qui lui bouchait la vue. Naruto se prit un éclat dans la figure qui le fit fermer les yeux l'espace d'un instant, avant de sentir une poigne de fer l'attraper par le bras et l'envoyer valser le nez dans l'herbe deux mètres plus loin. Il lança un regard noir à son rival avant de se relever lentement en se massant les fesses. Puis, il sauta sur une branche et cria :

- KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU !

Des clones apparurent en se jetant sur leurs ennemis cachés. Naruto se précipita sur le sol en se protégeant le visage de ses mains.

- MAIS ÇA VA PAS SASUKE! TU VOULAIS ME TUER OU QUOI !

- Arrête de crier, Dobe !

Le blond gonfla ses joues et croisa les bras sur son ventre en foudroyant son rival du regard. Celui-ci n'y prêta guère attention et se dirigea vers leur sensei qui attachait les dernier ninjas autour d'un arbre. Sakura les rejoignit en tirant le boudeur par l'oreille.

- AÏIIIEEE ! Sakura-chan, ça fait mal !

- Si au lieu de bouder tu pouvais aller aider Sasuke-kun et Kakashi-sensei, je ne serai pas obliger d'aller te chercher ! Baka !

Et Naruto recommença à bouder en tournant le dos à son équipe. Malheureusement, son sensei le rappela à l'ordre et il se vit obliger d'obéir.

- Bien! Naruto, peux-tu me donner le rouleau maintenant?

Naruto tourna la tête précipitamment vers sa coéquipière qui lui lança un regard noir. Il se décala alors vers Sasuke mais celui-ci lui tournait le dos. Il baissa donc la tête en tortillant ses doigts, un peu à la manière d'Hinata.

- Et bien ! J'attends Naruto

- Euh...jecroisquejaiperdulerouleau !

Le jounin fronça les sourcils, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la peur du jeune genin.

- Je vous assure que j'ai tout fait pour le retrouver mais y'a ces ninjas qui m'ont attaqué et le rouleau est tombé par terre! Alors j'ai essayé de le rattraper mais...

- NARUTO ! Si je comprends bien, tu as échoué dans ta mission !

- Attendez ! Kakashi-sensei! J'ai essayé de le retrouver mais....

- Tais-toi, Naruto! Kakashi-sensei a raison !

- Mais ? Sakura-chan ?

- Tais-toi, Dobe !

Naruto pivota face à son rival, les poings serrés et bien décidé à en recoudre. Sauf que ce n'était pas de l'avis de Sakura.

- Naruto ! Ça suffit ! dit-elle en lui envoyant un magistral coup de poing dans le nez qui le propulsa deux mètres plus loin. Ne cherche pas à embêter Sasuke-kun ou tu auras à faire à moi !

Naruto se frotta la joue pour en enlever le sang qui s'y étalait. Kakashi soupira face au magnifique tableau qu'offraient ses élèves du travail d'équipe. Pendant la mission, Sasuke n'avait pas fait attention à Naruto et avait failli le rôtir, ce qui n'avait pas eu l'air de l'inquiéter plus que ça. Sakura avait passé son temps dans les pattes de Sasuke plutôt qu'à se battre, ou à aider Naruto. Quand à ce dernier, il avait échoué lamentablement à sa mission première: protéger le rouleau. Au final, ils avaient juste réussi à arrêter les ninjas qui pillaient les itinérants passant par là. Par contre, il allait être difficile de terminer la mission pour laquelle ils avaient été envoyé, consistait à transmettre le rouleau au pays de la cascade.

Bien qu'ils progressaient rapidement, Naruto, lui, semblait avoir quelques difficultés à mettre en place une tactique d'attaque et faisait souvent appel à ses clones de manière démesurée. Il avait encore du mal à contrôler convenablement le flux de son chakra. Sakura, quant à elle, avait réussi à développer sa force surhumaine au prix d'un entraînement quotidien avec Tsunade. Sasuke, lui aussi, avait fait des progrès ; il usait quelques fois du travail d'équipe. Ils avaient tous fait beaucoup de progrès autant sur le point physique que spirituelle et Kakashi en était fier. Seul Naruto semblait s'obstiner à ne pas vouloir voir plus loin que le bout de son nez. Le ninja copieur sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit ce dernier se mettre en colère contre Sasuke, une fois de plus.

- Naruto, ça suffit ! s'emporta le jounin.

- Mais...Kakashi-sensei....

- Le débat est clos maintenant. Nous verrons tous les détails avec l'Hokage. Pour l'instant, rentrons puisque nous n'avons plus le rouleau.

Naruto regarda ses coéquipiers qui semblaient lui en vouloir et baissa la tête. Il allait devoir supporter les hurlements furieux de Tsunade et se retenir de la mettre en colère, de peur d'aggraver son cas. C'était donc en silence qu'ils firent leur retour vers le village de la feuille. Mais à peine l'équipe sept avait-elle posé le pied dans le village que deux tourbillon verts se jetèrent sur eux. Sasuke tourna alors la tête, ne voulant pas se faire éblouir par leur dentition réfléchissante. Sakura s'écarta un peu tout en se rapprochant du noiraud. Naruto n'eut pas le temps de crier "tebayo" qu'un shinobi, vêtu d'une combinaison verte des plus affreuse et les cheveux coupés au carré, lui sourit de toutes ses dents colgates en levant le pouce bien haut, la pause à la "nice guy", semblait-il.

- Alors Kakashi ? Comment c'est passée ta mission ?

Un autre type, exactement sa copie conforme, en plus jeune mais tout aussi ridicule avec son horrible combinaison verte, s'approcha des trois genins. Sakura, par politesse, s'adressa au jeune homme. Depuis qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie lors de l'examen des chûnins, elle s'était décidée à l'encourager. Mais même avec tous les encouragements et essais de leurs amis, ils ne semblaient pas vouloir se débarrasser de leur tenue.

- Sakura-san ! Voudrais-tu que je te montre mon nouvel enchaînement ?

- C'est bien gentil de ta part Lee, mais j'avais prévu autre chose. Désolé.

- Aah ! Ben...Naruto-kun ? Voudrais-tu t'entraîner avec moi ?

- Je suis désolé Lee mais nous devons d'abord aller faire notre rapport à Tsunade-sama, l'interrompit Kakashi.

- Bien ! Alors à plus tard Naruto-kun ! Sakura-san ! Sasuke-kun !

- Et que la flamme de la jeunesse vous anime ! s'écria Gaï Maito.

Tsunade fronça les sourcils et fixa intensément Naruto. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça, enfin ! Elle soupira, essayant de se calmer mais le rire nerveux de Naruto ne fit qu'amplifier sa colère.

- MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! s'emporta la vieille, comme il aimait l'appeler. COMMENT AS-TU FAIT POUR PERDRE CE FICHU ROULEAU, NARUTO ! BON SANG !

Une goutte de sueur roula sur la joue du blond avant qu'une main bronzée ne vienne l'essuyer.

- C'EST LA DEUXIEME MISSION QUE TU ECHOUES EN DEUX SEMAINE, NARUTO !

- MAIS J'FAIS CE QUE JE PEUX MOI ! C'est pas ma faute si à chaque fois la chance me fuit!

Devant le regard noir de la blonde, il se décida à se taire. Kakashi et Tsunade se regardèrent et d'un commun accord, ils firent sortirent les genins de la pièce afin de discuter plus amplement. C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres que Naruto se dirigea vers le stand Ichiraku, suivit par Sakura et Sasuke. Le blond s'installa au comptoir et commanda ses ramens. Ils s'assirent à leur tour en lançant un regard mauvais à leur camarade. Le chef du petit restaurant le remarqua et essaya de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Eh bien ? Comment c'est passée votre mission les jeunes ?

- Tout ça c'est de la faute de Naruto ! s'emporta la jeune kunoichi

- Hein ? Mais c'est pas ! J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, moi ! Ojii-san ! Encore des ramens s'il vous plaît!

- Ayame ! Ressers notre client préféré !

- Tout de suite, Ottosan !

La jeune femme apporta rapidement les nouilles au petit blond qui la remercia gentiment en souriant, semblant complètement oublier la présence de ses coéquipiers. Ces derniers ne furent d'ailleurs pas surprit du changement de comportement de Naruto. Sakura en particulier, qui avait l'habitude du caractère lunatique de Naruto, se remit à faire les yeux doux à Sasuke . Ce dernier n'y faisait pas attention et continuait de manger gracieusement son bol.

- Aah, Naruto ! J'étais sûr de te trouver ici ! s'exclama une voix familière et appréciée des oreilles du mangeur de ramens.

- Iruka-sensei !

- Je ne t'es pas vu revenir de ta mission. Je voulais savoir comment ça s'était passé.

- Pas très bien, fit Naruto en baissant les yeux.

- C'est pas grave, tu sais ? Tu feras mieux la prochaine fois, Naruto ! Teuchi-san ! Un ramen au miso !

- Tout de suite, Iruka ! se pressa le vieil homme.

Naruto reprit trois fois des ramens et Iruka lui paya un bol en plus. Le jeune genin racontait ses exploits et les problèmes rencontrés durant la mission. Et bien entendu, il lui parla du rouleau perdu tout en lui expliquant clairement qu'il avait bien fait ce qu'il pouvait. Son sensei le rassura en lui affirmant que ce n'était pas si grave et que ce n'était qu'une mission de rang C. Mais malgré tous les efforts du jeune homme, Naruto culpabilisait. Sakura se détourna de Sasuke qui trouvait plus intéressant son bol que sa camarade. La jeune kunoichi observa gentiment le blondinet et remarqua qu'il ne semblait pas comme d'habitude. Il semblait nerveux.

- Dis-moi, Naruto ! Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse comme ça ?

- Iruka-sensei...

- Je ne suis pas aveugle ! Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas !

- Ça se voit si bien que ça ?

- Voyons, Naruto ! Tu sais très bien que tu peux m'en parler ! Je suis toujours là si tu as un problème, et c'est justement le cas apparemment, je me trompe ?

- Non. Tu as tout bon comme d'habitude Iruka-sensei.

- Alors ?

- Je...je...j'ai plus faim...héhéhé ! fit Naruto en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, gêné.

Sakura, qui avait écouté avec attention le dialogue, se leva et frappa derrière la tête du blondinet en s'écriant :

- Baka ! Iruka-sensei s'inquiète, et toi, tu lui dit que t'as plus faim ! Tu veux vraiment que je me fâche ?

Après moulte gaminerie de la part de notre blond préféré, la team sept se quitta. Naruto prit le chemin de son appartement en saluant Iruka. Il grimpa les escaliers lentement, dû à la fatigue de cette longue journée. Il sortit les clés de sa poche et ouvrit la porte. Comme d'habitude, on avait l'impression qu'une tornade était passée ; les meubles étaient poussiéreux et des boîtes de ramens instantanés trainaient par ci par là. Il n'y fie pas attention et se dirigea vers son lit. Il s'habilla dans un état second et s'allongea. Il plongea dans les bras de Morphée à peines quelques minutes plus tard.

Dehors, la lune éclairait sa fenêtre, laissant apparaître une silhouette à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Un sourire éclaira le visage de cette dernière avant de disparaître derrière une écharpe blanche. La silhouette sauta de l'arbre sur lequel elle se trouvait et disparut dans les rues de Konoha. Pendant ce temps, Naruto dormait d'un sommeil profond et mérité.

* * *

C'est ma première fiction SasuNaru, même si ça n'en a pas l'air au premier abord. Je suis ouverte à tout type de remarque. Merci de laisser des commentaires.

A pluche !

Rei


	2. L'examen des Chûnins

Désolé pour l'attente, mais le bac, ça se prépare. Heureusement, j'ai trouvé un peu de temps pour me détendre, j'en profite donc pour vous envoyer la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Au fait, si vous avez des critiques à faire, n'hésitez pas ! ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : L'examen des chûnins**

Le jeune homme, allongé sous les drap de lit, roupillait tranquillement, le sourire aux lèvres. Qui disparut lorsqu'il se reçu une boule de poils sur le ventre. Il ouvrit lentement, très lentement, les paupières en poussant son "réveil" du matin. Ce dernier le mordit à la main violemment qui termina de le réveiller. Il jeta le chat en dehors du lit et se massa la main.

- T'as jamais appris le mot "délicatesse" ou "douceur" ?

- Miaou !

- C'est ça ! Fous-toi de ma gueule !

La boule de poils se courba et sauta pour atterrir sur les jambes de Naruto. De très mauvaise humeur, il caressa quand même la créature et récupéra le papier accroché au niveau de son collier. Elle se leva et disparut comme elle était venue. Naruto ouvrit le mot et se figea. Il se leva d'un bond et se prépara en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Il avala un verre de lait et se précipita à l'extérieur.

Le soleil commençait à pointer ses rayons sur les toits des maisons. Il devait être entre cinq et six heures, beaucoup trop tôt pour notre blondinet qui pressait son pas vers la tour Hokage. Il rencontra en chemin Lee qui faisait son footing du matin. Il ne prit pas le temps de le saluer et ne le vit pas s'arrêter pour le suivre des yeux avant de reprendre son entraînement.

Il prit un tournant à droite mais au moment de prendre un virage, il se cogna contre quelqu'un et tomba violemment sur les fesses.

« C'est pas vrai ! En deux jours, je tombe deux fois sur le cul ! Je ne vais plus pouvoir m'assoir si ça continue comme ça !

**« Tu es un ninja morveux, non ? »**

« Kyuubi ? »

**« Aah! T'as pas l'air réveillé gamin ! Bien sûr que c'est moi ! Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Peter Pan ? »**

« Peter quoi ? »

**« Peter Pan ! Boum, si tu préfère ! Héhé ! »**

« Aha ! Très drôle, Kyuu ! »

**« Alors ? Il te fais toujours mal ton joli petit postérieur ? »**

« Raah ! Laisse-moi tranquille, boule de poils ! »

**« QUOI ? Tu oses manquer de respect à l'illustre Kyuubi, démon renard à neuf queues et gardien de ton innocence et de ta naïveté ? »**

« Gardien de QUOI ? Tu te fous de moi, là ? Et puis, ça suffit ! Tu me laisses penser tranquillement et en SILENCE ! Bon sang ! »

**« Hnn ! Tu t'es levé du mauvais pied ce matin ? »**

Naruto ne lui répondit pas, en ayant plus qu'assez de ses remarques désobligeantes surtout si tôt le matin. Il faut dire que se faire réveiller par un chat qui vous saute dessus et vous mord la main, n'est pas le meilleur des réveils. D'ailleurs, la prochaine fois qu'il le croise, il lui fout un bon coup bien au cul.

Il était capable de communiquer avec le démon poilu depuis son départ de Konoha avec Jiraya il y a quatre ans, afin de l'entraîner. C'est lors d'un des ses entraînements qu'il avait entendu une voix dans sa tête. Jiraya s'était moqué de lui, alors il avait gardé ça pour lui. Il avait compris par la suite qu'il s'agissait de Kyuubi. Il avait appris à le supporter et même à l'apprécier malgré ses pics et ses moqueries sadiques. Il avait même appris que le renard était un pervers endurci et possédait un égo sur-dimensionné, n'ayant rien de comparable à celui des Uchiha. Néanmoins, il lui était d'une grande aide et d'un soutien qu'il qualifierait aujourd'hui de nécessaire. Cela lui avait permis de devenir plus fort et de rattraper son éternel rival, Uchiha Sasuke, maintenant de puissance égale.

Ce dernier était parti de Konoha, un mois après Naruto, s'entraîner avec un jounin dont Naruto ignorait toujours le visage. Il faut savoir que Naruto était rentré au village de la feuille deux mois après le brun. Il n'avait donc jamais aperçu l'inconnu qui fut le professeur de Sasuke pendant deux ans. Il connaissait néanmoins son nom, mais cela ne lui avait rien apporté de nouveau. Kyuubi lui avait murmuré de demander au brun, mais Naruto avait refuser net, voulant conserver se fierté face à son rival.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes qu'il réalisa qu'il était resté assis par terre au milieu de la rue depuis un bon moment. Combien de temps s'était-il perdu dans ses pensées ? Une demi-heure ? Une heure, peut être. Sans compter que la personne qu'il avait bousculée était partit depuis bien longtemps. Il se releva et épousseta ses affaires avant de repartir _illico presto_ en direction de la tour centrale de Konoha. Il se stoppa d'un coup au pied du bâtiment. Tous les genins étaient réunis avec leur professeur et attendaient patiemment qu'on leur explique de quoi il en retourne. Naruto repéra son équipe, et se dirigea vers elle. Sasuke lui lançait un regard noir rempli de reproches tandis que Sakura faisait un pas vers lui. il eut juste le temps de reculer et d'éviter le coup qu'elle lui envoyait.

Elle aussi avait énormément progressé. Lors du départ de ses coéquipiers, elle était aller voir Tsunade et lui avait demandé de la prendre en tant qu'élève. La sannin avait accepté si en échange la jeune fille se concentrait vraiment sur son entraînement et travaillait d'arrache pied. Sakura avait tenu parole et, durant trois ans, elle n'avait passé son temps qu'à son entraînement et l'hôpital ; la blonde lui avait aussi demandé d'aider les infirmière en lui expliquant que ça la rendrait plus forte, physiquement, mais surtout psychologiquement. L'entraînement de Sakura avait duré plus longtemps que les garçons, mais ça ne la gênait pas. D'ailleurs, elle travaillait toujours à l'hopital et, de temps en temps, Tsunade poursuivait l'entraînement de la jeune fille quand elle avait le temps, entre ses fonction d'hokage et celle de medic-nin. Sakura pouvait maintenant rivaliser avec ses deux coéquipier qui ne la jugeait plus comme un fardeau – ce que Naruto n'a jamais affirmé mais que Sakura semblait penser.

Naruto sortit de ses pensées quand il se reçut un coup sur le haut du crâne. La rosée le fixa, à la fois rassurée et en colère. Mieux valait ne pas la mettre de mauvais poil.

- Mais où étais-tu passé, Naruto ?

- Je me promenais. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça fait une demi-heure qu'on te cherchait partout, baka !

- Aah ! Désolé Sakura-chan !

Kakashi les pria de se taire et ils se retournèrent vers l'Hokage, debout sur une estrade installée à cet effet. Elle les regarda sérieusement avant de prendre la parole.

- J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que si vous vous entraîner bien, vous passerez chûnin à l'issue de l'examen qui aura lieu la semaine prochaine !

Naruto se tourna vers ses coéquipiers, le sourire aux lèvres. Sakura aussi semblait impatiente, Sasuke, par contre, ne témoigna aucune émotion face à cette révélation, comme si cela ne semblait l'intéresser guère. Naruto cria sa joie avant de se faire rembarrer par Tsunade.

- Je sais que vous attendiez cela avec beaucoup d'impatience mais il faudra travailler dur. Vous serez évalués par un jury composé de trois jounins que j'aurai choisi. Vous passerez chacun votre tour et vous exécuterez les exercices qui vous seront demandés. Ceci constituera la première épreuve ! J'espère que tout le monde la passera sans problème.

Elle lança un regard au blondinet qui trépignait de joie. Lors de l'examen des chûnins auquel ils avaient participé, Naruto avait su prouver de quoi il était capable. Il avait battu Neji et l'avait délivré de son passé. Cependant, l'examen n'avait pu se terminer étant donné les circonstances ; Shukaku était apparu et le Kazekage avait été assassiné pas Orochimaru. Le Sandaime y avait laissé la vie et la moitié du village avait dû être reconstruite. Naruto avait même dû avoir recours au chakra de Kyuubi pour battre Ichibi. Il avait ainsi montrer à Gaara que la vraie puissance venait du coeur. Ce dernier avait décidé de changer et ils étaient depuis devenus amis. Tous avaient beaucoup progressé et envisager un deuxième examen ne pourrait que leur apporter quelque chose. Tsunade reprit la parole, le silence se fit automatiquement. Même Naruto ne disait plus rien.

- La deuxième épreuve sera composée d'une série de combats éliminatoires. Mais comme la dernière fois, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes éliminés que vous ne deviendrez pas chûnin. L'épreuve aura lieu deux jours après la première et prendra fin lorsqu'il ne restera plus que deux concurrents. Ces derniers participeront à la troisième épreuve, la dernière, qui se déroulera ainsi : vous devrez faire équipe ensemble et vaincre l'équipe adverse, composée uniquement de chûnins. Si vous gagnez cette dernière épreuve, vous pourrez passer l'examen des jounins. Bien ! Avez-vous des questions ?

- Hokage-sama ? demanda Lee. Vous voulez dire que les deux finalistes pourront devenir jounin ?

- Seulement s'ils réussissent toutes les épreuves !

- Hahaha ! C'est moi qui serait le prochain Hokage ! Vous n'avez aucune chance ! cria l'idiot blond.

- Naruto ! Maintenant, vous pouvez disposer. Vous avez donc une semaine entière pour vous préparer et vous entraîner. Bonne chance à tous !

Les ninjas rassemblés se séparèrent et chaque équipe prit le chemin de leur terrain d'entraînement, bien décidée à commencer dès maintenant. L'équipe sept s'engagea vers la clairière aux trois poteaux et Kakashi expliqua son planning de la semaine, le plus simplement possible afin de ne pas perdre en cours de route Naruto.

- Ça va ! Pas besoin de répéter dix fois la même chose !

- Je veux être sûr que tu ais compris, Naruto ! expliqua Kakashi.

- C'est bon, j'ai pigé !

- On se demande quand même ! se moqua Sasuke.

- Hmmf ! Par contre, je ne vois pas ce que ce Kahei Mistuaki vient faire là d'dans !

- C'est lui qui entrainait Sasuke il y a deux ans. Tsunade m'a demandé à ce qu'il participe aux entraînements. C'est un très bon professeur ! Sasuke peut te le certifier, Naruto !

- Je l'ai jamais vu ! s'énerve le blondinet. J'sais pas à quoi il ressemble, moi !

- Ils nous rejoindra demains. Pour l'instant, il doit terminer son rapport de mission. Bon ! Nous allons donc commencer l'entraînement ! Sasuke, tu attaqueras Naruto et toi, Naruto, tu essaieras de te défendre sans attaquer ! Sakura, tu resteras à côté de moi et tu jugeras les mouvements de Naruto ! Compris ?

- Oui ! répondirent les trois genins

- Dans ce cas...

Sasuke et Naruto se placèrent face à face, pendant que Sakura et Kakashi s'éloignaient du lieu du combat. Le jounin lança le départ et Sasuke fonça sur Naruto. Le blond sortit un kunaï de sa manche et para les différents coups de son rival. Sakura, attentive à tous ses mouvements, repéra une certaine agilité dans ses gestes. Au bout de longues minutes, Kakashi les arrêta et demanda à Sakura de commenter ce qu'elle avait vu. Malheureusement, elle n'avait remarqué aucun défaut. Elle resta muette à les regarder. Sous le regard insistant de son sensei, elle sut qu'il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose.

- Je suis désolée mais...je n'ai vu aucun défaut !

Flatté, Naruto regarda Sasuke d'un air hautain, fier. Kakashi soupira.

- Naruto n'a pas respecté les consignes !

- Quoi ? s'exclama ce dernier.

- Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas attaquer et de seulement te défendre ! Alors que tu as attaqué à plusieurs reprises Sasuke !

- Mais il ne m'a pas ménagé ! Il fallait bien que je me défende ! s'écria Naruto.

- Que tu te défendes ! Pas que tu attaques !

- Mais...

- Cet exercice était censé juger de ta capacité à parer un ennemi sans le blesser ! Tu as lamentablement échoué, Naruto !

Naruto se renfrogna. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et tourna la tête, mécontent. Sasuke ne pu empêcher un rictus moqueur se dessiner sur son visage devant la réaction enfantine de Naruto. Kakashi repris.

- Il en va de même pour toi, Sasuke ! Quand Naruto t'as attaqué, tu n'as pas hésité à répliquer, comme un gosse le ferait !

- Hnn ! fit Sasuke, blessé par la comparaison du jounin.

- Vous allez recommencer, mais cette fois-ci, vous appliquerez les consignes à la lettre ! Compris ?

- Oui, Kakashi-sensei ! répondit Naruto, la tête baissée vers le sol, sous la honte de s'être fait gronder, comme à ces douze ans.

- Bien ! Sakura ! J'aimerai que tu sois plus attentive cette fo...

- NARU ! les coupa une petite voix aigüe, s'approchant vivement d'eux, en direction du village. NARU ! T'ES OÙ !

Naruto, comprenant de qui venait la voix, lui répondit, faisant siffler les oreilles des personnes trop proche de lui, sous la puissance du volume sonore de ses cordes vocales. Trois paires d'yeux le fusillèrent du regard, mais il ne le remarqua pas. Une gamine apparut près des poteaux en se précipitant vers le blond. Naruto eut juste le temps d'ouvrir les bras qu'une fusée venait de le frapper de plein fouet, le faisant tomber en arrière, sur les fesses encore une fois ! Kyuubi se marrait en lui envoyant des tics moqueuses, que le blond ignora royalement. Il repoussa le chewing gum ( et non ! Ce n'est pas Saku ! ^^ ) collé sur son torse et se releva en époussetant ses vêtements. L'espace d'un instant, il oublia la présence des autres autour de lui.

- Je t'avais déjà dis de ne pas me sauter dessus comme ça, Hiroko !

- Mais c'est pas grave, Naru ! Tu es toujours vivant que je sache !

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu viens me sauter dessus en cette belle matinée ! grogna Naruto, suite à la réplique de la fillette.

- Rien, je passais juste par là ! fit-elle en souriant, mais aux vues des veines qui apparaissaient sur le visage du blond, elle se reprit. Non, non ! En fait, Satomi est revenue de mission et elle voulait te voir !

- Ok ! Dis-lui que je l'attendrai à Ichiraku ce midi !

- Ok, Naru ! Bon, bah...à ce midi alors ! s'écria-t-elle en prenant la direction du village.

Naruto sourit en se disant que cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne les avait pas revu. Kyuubi aussi était impatient de les revoir ; lui aussi les considérait comme sa famille. Bien que, malgré les apparences, Kyuubi était un démon ayant tué bon nombre de ninjas il y a de cela dix-sept ans, il n'empêche que Naruto lui avait découvert une certaine gentillesse et douceur à son égard, ainsi qu'à ses amis, qui l'attendraient devant son stand de ramens préféré. Une main se posant sur son épaule le fit reprendre conscience qu'il n'était pas tout seul.

- Naruto ? Qui était-ce ? demanda nerveusement la rosée.

- Aah ! C'est ma petite soeur ! répondit le concerné, joyeusement.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Rei : **Ah ! Une bonne chose de faite ! =D

**Kiyo :** Et ? Tu compte te mettre à réviser quand ? non, parce que là, c'est plutôt mal parti ! - -

**Rei : **Laisse-moi un peu souffler, tu veux ! Je viens de passer le bac de philo et d'hist-géo, I'm so glad ! ^^

**Kiyo : **Et pis t'as vu comment tu te goinffre de pommes en ce moment !

**Rei : **Bah quoi ? C'est bon les pommes et puis, c'est ecxellent pour la santée ! ;D

**Kiyo : **Mouais, passons ! Tu comptes publier un chapitre tous les deux mois ou tous les six mois ?

**Rei : **C'est ça, moque-toi ! Meuh non, c'est à cause du bac, j'ai carrément laissé de côté toutes mes fics et mon blog, alors je ne pouvais rien postés non plus.

**Kiyo : **Mais écoutez-moi c'te menteuse ! Je croyais qu'il y avait cinq chapitres de publier sur ton blog ! Alors ?

**Rei : **Bon, ok, j'avoue ! J'avais la flemme de poster mes chapitres, t'es contente ?

**Kiyo : **Et ? =D

**Rei : **Dans une semaine, c'est les vacances. Donc, pas de problème de leçons à faire ou de devoirs à préparer pendant presque deux mois.

**Kiyo : **Donc, tu publieras un chapitre toutes les semaines ? ^^'

**Rei : **On va essayer, je ne promets rien. ;P

**Kiyo : **C'est déjà ça ! Allez, à pluche chers lecteurs !

(je suis comme ça, il faut toujours que je me justifie. ^^')

Rei~


	3. La Menace Approche

_Ca y est, le bac est fini ! I'm so happy ! ;p_

_C'est donc comme promis que je poste ce troisième chapitre de "Kyuubi" ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant (voir plus) que les autres. _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^o^_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 3 : La menace approche

- Ta soeur ? s'écrièrent le jounin et la kunoichi en même temps.

- Pas tout à fait !

- Mais...

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais faut aussi qu'on s'entraîne ! dit précipitamment Naruto, changeant de sujet.

- En effet, vous avez encore du travail à faire avant de vous affirmer ninjas de Konoha ! s'exclama Kakashi.

Sakura baissa les bras, Naruto ne lui répondrait pas de toute manière et ni Kakashi ni Sasuke ne l'aideraient. Il reprirent donc leur entraînement assidu durant lequel Sasuke se démarqua plus que Naruto. Sa capacité à assimiler de nouvelles connaissances l'impressionnait toujours. Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, préférant garder le meilleur pour plus tard. Kyuubi lui fit remarquer qu'il était bien sûr de lui, ce à quoi Naruto rétorqua que c'était entièrement de sa faute.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, l'estomac de Naruto leur rappela l'heure et le blondinet ne pouvant plus se concentrer, ils n'eurent pas le choix. Naruto sauta pratiquement au coup de Sakura lorsqu'elle leur proposa d'aller manger dans un certain restaurant bien connu de notre tête blonde. Ils firent donc le chemin vers Ichiraku au pas de course, précédés par un Naruto plus qu'affamé. Il s'installa sur un siège et commanda son plat préféré. Kyuubi contesta ses goûts culinaires, préférant un bon massacre bien sanglant. Rien de tel que de bons boyaux sanguinolents de ninjas suicidaires ! Naruto n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout, de son avis. Il en oublia même qu'il n'était pas tout seul. Sakura et Sasuke, en train de déguster leur bol de ramens, relevèrent la tête vers le blond lorsqu'il s'exclama tout haut un « Tu n'en auras pas avant un bon moment de massacres si tu continues à me gâcher mes ramens ! ». Kyuubi essaya de lui parler mais c'était peine perdue puisqu'il ne l'écoutait pas.

- Depuis quelques temps, tu deviens vraiment chiant !

**« Ecoute-moi gamin ! »**

- Et le pire, c'est que tu oses me parler de ça pendant que je mange ! Tu veux me couper l'appétit ?

**« Espèce d'imbécile ! Tu vas m'écouter bon sang ! »**

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ?

**« Tu parles tout seul depuis cinq minutes, triple idiot ! »**

- Hein ? fit Naruto le plus intelligemment du monde.

**« La prochaine fois que tu t'adresses à moi, ferme la ! »**

Naruto ferma les yeux et respira un bon coup avant de les rouvrir lentement. Sasuke le regardait comme s'il avait un fou en face de lui, ce qui ne changeait pas beaucoup de d'habitude. Sakura en avait lâché ses baguettes et des nouilles sortaient de sa bouche restée ouverte sous l'étonnement. Autant le dire, Naruto ne l'avait jamais vu aussi ridicule. Et pour bien enfoncer le clou, à côté d'elle, il avait même plutôt la classe. C'était pour dire à quel point la jeune fille était choquée. Naruto déglutit, il ne se voyait vraiment pas leur expliquer le pourquoi du comment. De peur de se faire rejeter par eux, il préféra jouer la carte de l'idiot.

- Sa..Sakura..hihihi...tu as vus ta...ta tête ? rigola-t-il.

- Mais..enfin...je...

- Tu pourrais nous dire à quoi tu joues, Uzuratonkachi !

Aïe ! Sasuke n'était pas né de la première pluie. Il aurait espéré qu'il le croit. Manque de peau ! « Journée maudire ! » pensa Naruto. Il réfléchit alors à comment aborder le sujet, sans pour autant qu'ils ne le repoussent. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'une fusée jaune lui sauta dans le dos.

- Ah ! Je t'es enfin trouvé Naru ! sourit Hiroko.

- Hiroko ! Lâche le, voyons ! Tu vois bien que tu l'empêches de manger ! s'exclama une autre personne, derrière Naruto.

Naruto lâcha ses baguettes qui retombèrent sur le comptoir. Il se retourna lentement et passa son regard au-dessus de Hiroko. Une jolie jeune femme se tenait en face de lui. Ses cheveux rouges coupés court, à l'exception de deux grande mèches qui lui encadraient le visage, rappelèrent aux shinobis attablés ceux du Kazekage. Mais sa peau clair contrastait avec celle de Gaara. Naruto se leva et se mit en face d'elle. Cette dernière sourit lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle dépassait toujours le blond d'une tête. Il n'avait pas été le seul à grandir pendant ces deux longues années. Il la contempla de la tête aux pieds. Sasuke et Sakura restèrent interdit devant le comportement de leur coéquipier.

Combien de temps déjà, pensa Naruto en capturant le regard de la kunoichi. Le jour où il avait quitté Konoha, elle était partie en mission depuis une semaine. A son retour, il y a maintenant un mois, elle était encore une fois en mission. Naruto fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il aperçu les anneaux d'argent à ses oreilles. Elle répondit à sa question muette en souriant.

- C'est Yachiru qui voulait que j'essaie ! Comment tu les trouves ?

- Ça te va bien...

- Qu'est-ce qui te perturbes ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je te connais, tu sais.

- La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, tu avais les cheveux longs et bruns.

- Ah, oui ! C'est vrai ! Lui sourit-elle. Maintenant que tu me le rappelles...

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?

- C'est ton départ !

- Mon départ ? Avec Ero-sennin ?

- Hm ! J'ai pris conscience de ma stupidité et j'ai arrêté de me cacher. Je me suis coupée les cheveux parce que c'est plus pratique pour le combat et j'ai arrêté de me les teindre.

- Ce ne serait pas parce que le Kazekage est roux par hasard ?

- Meuh, non ! ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

- Mouais...

- Bon, on se voit ce soir alors ?

- Ok ! Mais dis à Yachiru d'éviter de passer par la fenêtre quand elle est fermée ! Il sait combien ça coûte ces conneries ?

- D'accord, d'accord ! Je lui dirais ! A plus tard !

- A plus tard, Naru !

- Mes oreilles, Hiroko...

Elle éclata de rire et partit en courant derrière la rousse. Naruto soupira et retourna finir ses ramens. Il commanda un autre bol quand un raclement de gorge lui fit tourner la tête vers sa droite. Il se figea.

- Naruto ! Qui c'était ?

- Bah...Sakura...

- Et ne nous dis pas que c'est ta grande soeur parce que sinon, je t'éclate la tête contre le mur !

- Alors, je ne te le dirai pas...

- C'est pas vrai ! Mais pourquoi nous as-tu caché tout ça ? Hein ?

- Depuis quand ma misérable vie vous intéresse-t-elle ? s'énerva Naruto.

Il se leva et paya Teuchi avant de partir en direction de la tour Hokage. Sakura resta sur le cul. Comment depuis quand ils s'intéressaient à sa «misérable» vie ? Elle s'était toujours inquiétée pour lui, pourquoi cela changerait ? Sasuke ne disait rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. Un fois qu'il eut fini son bol de ramen, il rentra chez lui. La kunoichi, plus que surprise se sentit effroyablement coupable. Naruto lui en voulait-il encore pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir plus jeune ? Elle espérait que non, mais le doute s'insinuait en elle. Elle pensait bien le connaître mais cette soirée lui avait prouvé le contraire.

Elle prit donc une décision. Elle devait retrouver la rousse qui semblait si bien connaître le blond. Une pointe de jalousie la traversa mais elle l'effaça aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas et elle voulait savoir quoi. Naruto ne pouvait avoir changé à ce point. Elle régla son repas et se dirigea vers l'école. Elle se doutait qu'Iruka connaissait la rousse ; il connaissait pratiquement tous les ninjas qui étaient devenus des chûnins et des jounins.

Tsunade contemplait tranquillement le ciel en ce beau début d'après-midi. Elle soupira. Shizune viendrait bientôt lui transmettre de nouveaux rapports qu'elle devait lire et signer. Elle retourna s'assoir derrière son bureau et sortit d'un tiroir un bouteille de rhum. Elle avait envie de se détendre, tant pis si Shizune la surprenait. Elle commençait à verser le liquide alcoolisé dans son verre quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Elle en renversa le contenu de la bouteille sur son bureau et les dossiers qui trainaient un peu trop près de son verre. Le liquide continua son chemin, le long des lignes de bois du bureau pour enfin tomber sur les pieds de la princesse.

Naruto préféra ne rien dire et attendre qu'elle parle mais à la place, elle lui envoya la bouteille en pleine figure dont il n'évita que le récipient et se prit ce qui restait de rhum sur le visage. Il sortit sa langue et lécha la substance étrangère. Il fronça les sourcils en s'essuyant le reste avec le bras.

- Comment vous faites pour ingurgiter cette substance tous les jours ?

- Comment ça, tous les jours ? Tu m'espionnes maintenant ?

- C'est pas tout mais j'étais pas venu pour ça ! Ba-chan, il faut renforcer les frontières !

- Qu...depuis peux-tu me dire ce que je dois faire ?

- Une de mes connaissance m'a envoyé ce message ce matin ! C'est en voyant Satomi, ce midi, que ça m'est revenu !

- Une de tes connaissances ? Bon, donne le moi !

Naruto lui tendit le mot que Tsunade s'empressa de lire. Elle écarquille les yeux et frappa son bureau d'une main. Ce n'était pas possible ! L'Akatsuki venait de capturer Nekomata, le démon chat à deux queues, aussi appelé Nibi. Ils se sont réunis près de la frontière de Konoha, aussi il fallait protéger le village de tout attaque de ces ninjas renégats. Tsunade releva la tête vers le blond qui lui faisait face. Il fallait à tout prix le mettre en sécurité, au cas où l'Akatsuki en voudrait à Kyuubi. Naruto, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, frappa le bureau de ses points, faisant reculer l'Hokage.

- Il est hors de question qu'on me mette à l'écart ! Moi aussi, je veux défendre ce village !

- Voyons, Naruto ! C'est pour ton bien que je fais ça !

- Ça, c'est vous qui le dites ! Je ne suis plus le petit garçon que vous connaissiez, Tsunade !

Naruto était très sérieux, jamais il ne l'appelait par son prénom d'habitude.

- Et qu'as-tu de plus que la tête de mule que je connaissais ?

Naruto esquissa un sourire.

- J'ai ma propre équipe, Hokage-sama !

- Pardon ?

- J'ai créé une équipe de ninjas dont je suis le chef, Hokage-sama !

- Toi, leur chef ? J'aimerais bien voir ça !

- D'après vous, de qui vient ce message, Hokage-sama ?

Tsunade commençait à en avoir marre de toutes ces mystères. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était aller se reposer et boire un bon verre de Rhum. Depuis quand Naruto avait-il créé cette équipe, s'il disait la vérité ? Ce dernier soupira en regardant l'horizon, à travers la fenêtre.

- Il va falloir annuler l'examen..., murmura la blonde.

- Je réunis mon équipe demain. Vous pourrez tester leurs capacités, et s'ils arrivent à vous convaincre de leur efficacité, alors vous me laisserez combattre !

- Hmm ! C'est d'accord ! Demain, midi, arène de Konoha ! Aucun retard n'est autorisé !

- Nous serons là, ba-chan !

- Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents avant de quitter la pièce. Tsunade appela Shizune et lui fit part son opinion. Elle lui demanda ensuite de réunir le conseil. Shizune s'exécuta sans discuter. Elle referma la porta derrière elle. Tsunade se servit un verre de rhum qu'elle avala cul sec. Elle frappa le verre sur le bureau et détourna ses yeux vers l'extérieur. Qu'est-ce que Naruto lui cachait encore qu'elle ne savait pas ? Elle soupira. Naruto avait le don de surprendre les gens. Sa propre équipe ? Qu'est-ce que le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha leur réservait maintenant ?

Sakura frappa à la porte du bureau d'Iruka et entra. Iruka était entrain de corriger les contrôles de ses élèves. Il leva les yeux des papiers et salua la jeune fille. Il l'incita à s'assoir.

- Que me vaut ta visite, Sakura ?

- Connaîtriez-vous une kunoichi du nom de Satomi ?

- Satomi...Satomi...Ah, oui ! Elle est jounin et dirige une des meilleurs équipes que je connaisse. Pourquoi cette question, tu la connais ?

- Pas moi. Naruto.

- Naruto ? Ça m'étonnerais.

- Alors, comment se fait-il qu'elle le connaisse ?

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, Sakura, s'excusa Iruka.

La rosée s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Shizune s'avança vers Iruka, des dossiers plein les bras. Elle salua rapidement Sakura et reporta son attention sur le jounin.

- Tsunade-sama m'a dit de vous apporter ça !

- Qu'est-ce donc ?

- Les dossiers de tous les ninjas n'étant pas en mission. Tsunade vous demande de trier les personnes pouvant avoir une relation proche avec Naruto.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Iruka, visiblement perdu.

- Naruto a annoncé, il y a moins de dix minutes, qu'il possédait sa propre équipe de ninjas.

- Quoi ? s'estomaquèrent les deux autres.

- Apparemment, ils se trouveraient à Konoha. C'est pourquoi Tsunade vous demande de faire une liste des personnes susceptibles d'en faire partie.

- Tr...Très bien ! Je m'en occupe, alors !

- Bien. Je vais prévenir Tsunade. Ah, Sakura ! On vous demande à l'hôpital !

- J'y vais ! A bientôt Iruka-sensei !

Mais avant de franchir la porte, elle s'arrêta brusquement. Elle se retourna vers son sensei et ajouta :

- Je pense que Satomi en fait partie !

Puis, elle disparut de leur vue. Shizune questionna Iruka du regard mais celui-ci lui sourit qu'il s'en chargeait. Elle laissa donc le jounin éplucher les dossiers de ses anciens élèves et alla retrouver l'Hokage en pleine discussion avec le conseil. Ils ne semblaient pas approuver le choix de la vieille femme. Ils préféraient garder le jinchuuriki enfermé dans les geôle de Konoha ; Ce que Tsunade refusa catégoriquement. Ainsi fut confirmer l'examen afin de tester les ninjas de Naruto, qui aurait lieu dans l'arène à midi. Lorsque le conseil s'en alla, Tsunade semblait animé d'une colère sourde. Shizune lui permit d'aller se détendre aux sources. Tsunade lui demanda si elle avait le droit d'y emmener du rhum.

- Ne poussez pas le bouchon trop loin, Tsunade-sama !

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Désolée, j'suis à cours d'idées cette fois. ^^' _

_Mais, laissez des reviews quand même ! XD_

_Rei~_


	4. L'équipe

Et oui, voilà **enfin** le quatrième chapitre de cette fiction. Je sais que je n'ai pas été très rapide sur cecoup-là mais les autres chapitres risquent de mettre beaucoup plus de temps à venir. Pour mieux comprendre, allez faire un tour sur mon profil. Mais, on est pas pressé, non plus ? ^^

Bien, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. On y voit que les membres de l'équipe de Naruto et je souhaite qu'ils vous plaisent comme ils me plaisent. XP Oui, je suis celle qui les a créée mais ça ne m'empêche pas de ne pas réussir à me faire un choix. Bah, ils ont chacun leur caractère alors j'aime bien faire mumuse avec chacun d'eux. =p Je me demande d'ailleurs lequel vous préférez. oO

Aller, assez de blabla comme ça et place à l'histoire. ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : L'équipe**

Naruto envoya un message à son espion et retourna chez lui, se reposer de cette journée pleine de rebondissement. Mais à peine eut-il ouvert la porte de son appartement, qu'il se prit une tartine de nutella dans la figure. La tartine glissa sur son visage lentement, avant d'atterrir par terre en un "Splach" grotesque.

- Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez, là !

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce se stoppèrent dans leur mouvement et dévisagèrent le nouvel arrivant, nouvel arrivant qui n'était autre que le propriétaire des lieux et dont une grosse veine pulsait méchamment sur son front. Un des squateurs était allongé sur le petit canapé de Naruto et se faisait taper dessus par une naine enragée. Il portait un pull bleu marine à col roulé et manches courtes, accompagné d'un pantalon noir sur lequel étaient accrochées des chaînes argentées et son étui à kunaï. Ses yeux noisette ressortaient à côté de ses cheveux gris, rappelant ceux de Kakashi, coupés court. Néanmoins, malgré tous ces traits communs, il se démarquait des autres par sa multitudes de piercings (on reconnaît là, l'influence d'Haganemaru). Ses oreilles étaient presque, pour ne pas dire entièrement, couvertes de piercings, autant d'anneaux que de strass. Un bridge argenté scintillait à chaque fois qu'il plissait les lèvres. A son arcade sourcilière, un barbell rouge violacé, et un autre, bleu abîme, au-dessus de sa narine gauche, affinaient ses traits. Evidemment, il ne s'était pas arrêter à ça et il devait cacher bien d'autres petites surprises, mais ne les ayant jamais vu, Naruto ne pourrait pas le confirmer.

Ce dernier fit passer son regard de le fenêtre à Yachiru, avant de se frotter le front en grognant. Mais pourquoi lui, bon sang ? Hiroko se leva en tirant une grimace au gris et s'assit sur une chaise, près de Naruto. Elle tendit la main et attrapa une pomme dans la corbeille, posée sur la table. Elle souffla dessus avant de la croquer à pleines dents. Naruto tira une chaise et s'installa en face de la gamine.

- Je vous laisse à peine une heure chez moi et regardez dans quel état je vous retrouve !

- Bah, ça change pas vraiment de d'habitude, lui répondit Hiroko, en se léchant les doigts.

- Je dois prendre ça comment ?

- Hahaha !

- Yachiru, te moques pas !

- Oh, non ! Mais tu devrais voir ta tête ! On dirait un Uchiha constipé !

- QUOI ?

**« Je dois dire que la ressemblance est frappante ! Hahaha ! »**

« Toi, la ferme ! »

**« Oh, si on peut même plus rigoler ! »**

Oui, ce soir-là, Naruto n'était vraiment pas d'humeur. Surtout qu'il venait de se rendre compte que Yachiru avait encore cassé sa fenêtre. Quand comprendra-t-il qu'une porte, ça ne servait seulement à faire joli ? Naruto prit une pomme et imita la fillette.

- Les autres ne sont pas encore là ?

- Nan, lui répondit Yachiru. Satomi a été appelée par Tsunade, Makura est sur le chemin et Asahi est encore à l'hôpital.

- Il a dit, précisa Hiroko, qu'il avait encore deux opérations et après, il viendrait.

- En gros, on risque de l'attendre deux bonnes heures.

- Bah, fais pas la tête Naru-kun, il a promis qu'il te cuisinerait des ramens.

- C'est vrai, renchérit Hiroko.

- Bon, en attendant, vous allez tous les deux me ranger votre bazar !

- Oh, non ! se plaignirent-ils, en choeur.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix ! gronda le blond.

**« T'es un peu dur, là ! Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas mieux ! »**

« Toi, te la ramène pas ! »

**« Il a un problème le Kitsune ? Hahaha ! »**

Naruto soupira un grand coup en serrant les poings, avant de frapper la table d'un coup sec. Au même moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte avec violence (c'est fou qu'ils sont violents ! XD). Mais avant qu'il n'eut le temps, ne serait-ce que pour bouger un seul doigt, la porte s'ouvrit et se referma. Un jeune homme, trempé et sûrement un peu frigorifié, apparut à l'embrassade de la porte. Des gouttes de pluie perlaient de ses mèches brunes, cachant une partie de son visage. Son bandeau frontal, dégageant son front, ne laissait qu'entrevoir l'onyx de ses pupilles. Il se débarrassa de son manteau qu'il jeta sur le canapé, atterrissant sur le gris. De part son attitude et sa posture, Naruto en déduit qu'il n'était pas de bonne humeur. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'utiliser la délicatesse dont il était pourvu.

- Pourquoi tu tires ta tronche d'enterrement ?

Pour toute réponse, il lui tendit une lettre portant son nom. Imprégnée de pluie comme elle l'était, il était impossible d'y lire autre chose. Naruto s'en empara , soupirant en remarquant le tampon de l'Hokage. Evidemment, il allait être le seul à lui en vouloir, et puis, prendre une telle décision sans en discuter ensemble revenait à porter un gyrophare en pleine nuit. Et si après ça, les vieux du conseils ne soupçonnaient pas Naruto d'une possible trahison, ce serait les juunins qui s'y mettraient. Naruto agissait trop souvent au goût de Makura, sans réfléchir. Naruto ouvrit l'enveloppe pour trouver le même ordre de mission que lui avait demandé Tsunade. Il referma la lettre et essaya d'afficher un sourire tranquille mais qui ne marcha pas avec Makura.

- Tu ne te demandes même pas pourquoi Satomi a été convoquée par l'Hokage ?

- Ecoute Makura, la vieille voulait m'enfermer, soi-disant pour me protéger, alors que l'Akatsuki n'est qu'à quelques kilomètres de Konoha. Comment voulais-tu que je réagisse ?

- Que tu réfléchisses avant de dire une bêtise ! se fâcha-t-il.

- De toute manière, ce qui est fait, est fait. Demain, comme tu as pu le lire, nous devons nous rendre au stade de Konoha à midi pile, pour passer l'examen qui décidera si oui ou non, nous nous battrons face à l'Akatski. Alors, advienne que pourra !

- En gros, t'as encore foutu la merde, soupira de nouveau Makura.

- Meuh nan ! le contredit Yachiru.

- Naru, y'a plus de pommes ?

Dans une ambiance de "pure amitié" , Naruto se leva et alla apporter d'autres pommes à la petite Hiroko. Un froid polaire s'installa entre Makura et Naruto, mais qui ne semblait pas toucher plus que ça les deux autres. A croire que c'était une habitude de les voir se disputer ainsi. Finalement, Makura lâcha prise et partit s'installer sur le canapé en y délogeant Yachiru. Il alluma la télé et n'y détacha pas les yeux avant un bon moment. Hiroko raconta au blond la dernière mission qu'elle venait d'accomplir en lui faisant part de son impression sur la façon dont traitait le chef, les habitants du village, lui rappelant que trop son enfance.

La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps sur le village caché du feu lorsqu'Asahi franchit la porte. Yachiru et Hiroko étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre, en train de dormir sur le canapé. Naruto avait la tête posée sur ses bras, affalé sur la table, et ses yeux fixaient un point invisible dans la pièce. Makura regardait dans la petite télévision sans vraiment s'y intéresser. Asahi referma la porte et posa son manteau sur le porte-manteau, récemment installé par le propriétaire qui commençait à en avoir marre des chaises trempées et encombrées. Il s'avança vers Naruto et lui tapota le dos. Ce dernier sursauta en se retournant vers lui.

- Il est tard. Je file quand même te faire des ramens ?

- T'as intérêt.

- Bien, chef ! s'exclama Asahi en se dirigeant vers les placards du coin cuisine.

Hiroko se réveilla d'un coup lorsque les douces senteurs des ramens se faufilèrent dans ses narines. Elle se jeta sur une chaise et criant aux autres de ne pas toucher à sa part. Autant dire qu'elle s'était enfin réveillée, pour le bonheur et le malheur des autres. Satomi arriva à peine quelques minutes lus tard, Tsunade l'ayant retenue un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Commença alors la grande discussion pour laquelle ils s'étaient tous réunis ce soir-là.

- Ecoute, Naruto, ce n'est pas que je t'en veux mais...

- Bien sûr que si ! la coupa Makura. Cet imbécile n'a pas été capable de tenir sa langue et s'est permis de tout raconter à Tsunade ! Et regardez où nous en sommes !

- Parce que tu crois que tu aurais pu faire mieux, toi, peut être ! s'écria le blond.

- Ça suffit, maintenant ! s'interposa Asahi. Vous allez arrêter de vous chamailler, oui ou non ?

Les deux garçons se fixèrent méchamment avant de hôcher la tête. Bon, au moins, ça, c'était fait. Maintenant, le reste.

- En ce qui concerne le test ? On fait comme d'habitude ou tu veux nous laisser nous débrouiller, Naruto ?

- Je préfèrerais faire comme d'habitude mais je doute que Tsunade me laisse participer à l'épreuve.

- Voyons, Naru ! Tu peux toujours la forcer à accepter. Elle ne peut rien te refuser.

- Je veux bien essayer mais je doute que...

- Naru-kun ! Il suffit que tu lui prouve qu'elle peut te faire confiance et le tour est joué.

- Yachiru ! Je te remercie de ta confiance mais Tsunade n'a pas confiance en moi.

- Aha ! rigola Satomi. Tu vois, moi je pense qu'au contraire, elle a une confiance aveugle en toi. Et puis, Iruka sera surement là pour te défendre, non ?

- Ok, ok ! Je vais essayer de la persuader. Vous êtes content maintenant.

Ils lui sourirent en retour. Au moins, il était sûr que son équipe avait confiance en lui. Même Makura l'avait encouragé. Il allait certainement pleuvoir, dans ce cas, pensa Naruto, en souriant intérieurement.

- Bon, maintenant que les choses sont claires, explique-nous ton plan, Naru !

- Bon, ok. Comme d'habitude, Satomi et Yachiru, vous vous postez devant. Hiroko, tu restes près de moi. Asahi, tu resteras derrière et tu attendras mon signal. Enfin, Makura, tu te mettras au centre et tu maintiendras le réseau. Mais je doute que tu ne participes pas. Tsunade a sûrement choisi de bons chûnins et peut être même des jounins. J'attendrais donc le meilleur de vous.

- Mais, Naru ? Je fais quoi, moi ?

- Et bien, tu seras notre défense. J'attends de toi, une maîtrise parfaite de ton chakra.

- Compte sur moi !

- Bien. Dernière chose : n'utilisez qu'un minimum de techniques. Je préfère qu'on encore des cartes en main, on ne sait jamais.

- Ça veut dire que personne ne doit se rendre compte du réseau ? demanda Makura.

- En effet, il serait préférable que cela reste secret.

- Naru-kun ? Je peux utiliser mes sabres quand même ?

- Tu te débrouilles très bien en taijutsu. Garde ton maniement des sabres comme un petit plus.

- Quoi ? Tu me demande de laisser mes sabres ! répondit Yachiru, outré.

- Non seulement tous les chûnins de ma promotion seront là, mais le conseil sera aussi de la partie. Il va falloir faire attention, les gars !

- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Il y a quand même deux fille dans l'équipe, Naru !

- Ma langue a fourché, s'excusa le blond.

- Mouais.

Il discutèrent encore quelques heures puis, chacun leur tour, ils rentrèrent chez eux. Naruto put enfin se reposer tranquillement, sans personne sur dos pour le déranger. Enfin, presque.

**« Ne me dis pas que tu m'avais oublié ? »**

« ... »

**« C'est pas très gentil, surtout venant de ta part ! Hahaha ! »**

« Kyu ? Est-ce qu'un jour je vais pouvoir dormir tranquillement ? »

**« Ça, ça m'étonnerait ! Kukuku ! »**

« Je te déteste, Kyuubi ! »

**« Vas-y, répète-moi ces mots d'amour ! Hahaha ! »**

« Enflure ! »

**« Kukuku ! »**

C'était donc sur ces douces paroles que Naruto partit rejoindre le pays des rêves. Hum, hum. Si Kyuubi n'apparaît pas dans son rêve, évidemment.

_A suivre..._

**

* * *

**

Naru :

^^

**Rei :** Pourquoi tu souris comme un niais ?

**Naru :** Parce que j'ai ma propre équipe et je suis super content.

**Rei :** Équipe de parfait idiots, oui.

**Naru :** On ne dit pas du mal d'eux ou je fais un malheur !

**Rei :** Ne parle pas de malheur veux-tu, je me suffis déjà. - -'

**Sasu :** Sur ça, au moins, on est d'accord.

**Naru : **C'est pas gentil ce que tu dis, là.

**Sasu : **C'était le but.

**Rei :** Pourquoi suis-je autant détestée ? T.T Je n'ai rien fait pour, pourtant.

**Sasu :** En es-tu vraiment sûre ?

**Rei : **Qu'es-ce que tu me reproches encore ? - -'

**Sasu :** Pourquoi j'ai l'air d'un gros nul dans ta fic ? ùù

**Rei :** Ah... Ça... ^^'

**Naru :** Ne t'en fais pas Sas'ke, tu restes toujours le glaçon à la fierté démesurée que j'connais. =D

**Sasu :** Tu veux mourir, baka ?

**Rei :** Disons que tu vas te prendre la réalité en pleine face et de là, tu vas changer un peu ton comportement.

**Sasu :** Comment ça « un peu » ? èé

**Rei : **Et bien, tu vas te rendre un peu sociable, ce qui est un fait absolument extra-ordinaire pour toi.

**Sasu : **Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens mal. ùù

**Rei :** T'inquiète, je gère. ;)

**Sasu : **… - -


End file.
